Power Rangers Mystical Knights
by Powerrangerlover102
Summary: The Prince Alexander and Princess Alexis 's uncle has taken the thrown and Prince Alexander needed 5 teenagers to help them
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Power Rangers Mystical Knights Intro

Once upon a time in medival times. There was a king named Alexander the great. He and his wife the queen had two children named Prince Alexander the II and Princess Alexis. A few years passed and the king became very ill. Their Uncle was a cruel person he treated people badly even his Neice and Nephew. So when it was time for the Prince to be crowned king his Uncle took the crown instead. He ruled for some time when he wanted to despose of the Prince. So he told his men to take the Prince out into the woods and leave him there. When they did the Prince found a portal to a place. He found 5 wristbands with different colors like Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink. So he decided to get humans to use these powers to help take his uncle off the thrown for good. 


	2. Chapter 2 Character Bio

Character Bio's

Katrina Holland

Apperence: Hispanic, Dark Brown hair and brown eyes.

Nickname: Kitty

Age: 16

Color: Pink

Power: Air

Personality: Sweet, and (sometimes) Aggressive

Clothes: A long sleeved Pink shirt, Skinny jeans and Balck Heeled Boots.

Pajamas: A Pink shirt, and matching night pants

Swimsuit: A Pink Swim suit

Morpher: Pink Knight Morpher

Weapons: Pink Knight Bow and Shield

Zord: Pink Crane

Fear: Worms

Dragon: Pink Dragon

Family:

Father: Robert Holland

Mother: Kathy Holland

Twin Brother: Jacob Holland

Big Sister: Anna Holland

Jacob Holland

Apperence: Hispanic, Black Hair, and Brown eyes

Nickname: Jay

Age: 16

Color: Yellow

Power: Thunder

Personality: Tough ( sometimes) and Genours

Clothes: Yellow Hood Jacket, Blue jeans, and Yellow Jordans.

Pajamas: Yellow Tank top, and Yellow sweat pants

Swim Wear: Yellow Swimpants

Morpher: Yellow Knight Morpher

Weapons:Yellow Knight Mace and Shield

Zord: Yellow Dragonfly

Dragon: Yellow Dragon

Fear: Heights

Family:

Father: Robert Holland

Mother: Kathy Holland

Twin Sister: Katrina Holland

Big Sister: Anna Holland

Chris Hudson

Appereance: Hispanic, Dark Brown hair, Brown eyes

Nickname: Just Chris

Age: 17

Personality: Hard-working

Color: Red

Element: Fire

Clothes: Red T shirt with a realistic dragon on it, Black Jeans, and Red Jordans

Pajamas: Red t-shirt, and Red sweat pants

Swim Wear: Red Swimpants

Morpher: Red Knight Morpher

Weapon: Red Knight Sword and Shield

Zord: Red Fox

Dragon: Red Dragon

Fear: Snakes

Family

Real Father: Unknown

Real Mother: Unknown

Adopted Father: Davis Hudson

Adopted Mother: Tina Hudson

Sister: Unknown

Bio: Chris was adopted by David and Tina Hudson. He never knew who his real parents were. He and his adpoted family moved to Spring Field. Where he meat Katrina and Jacob. Then he met Andy and Daisy. He was made Red ranger by Prince Alexander.

Daisy Howey

Apperence: Hispanic, Brown hair and brown eyes

Nickname: Daisy

Age 17

Personality: Cheerful and Shy

Color: Blue

Power: Water

Clothes: Blue Blouse,short black skirt and Black flats

Pajamas: Hello Kitty shirt and blue pants

Swim Wear: Blue SwimSuit

Morpher: Blue Knight Morpher

Weapon: Blue Knight Daggers and Shield

Zord: Blue BlueJay

Dragon: Blue Dragon

Fear: Spiders

Family

Father: Missing

Mother: Ally Howey

Sister: Gabrialla Howey

Bio: Daisy was the yougest child in the family. Her father left when she was only 4 years old and her sister was only 9. Her family lived in Springfield. She went to school at the Spring Field High School. She made friends with Andy Locke. The she met Katrina, Jacob and Evan. She was made the Blue Knight by Princess Alexis.

Andy Locke

Apperence: Hispanic, Jet black hair and Brown eyes

Nickname: None

Age: 18

Personality: Responsible

Color: Green

Power: Earth

Clothes: Green Shirt, Black jeans, and Green Jordans

Pajamas: Green Pajama shirt and pants.

Swimwear: Green Swim pants

Morpher: Green Knight Morpher

Weapons: Green Knight Lance and Shield

Zord: Green Snake

Dragon: Green Dragon

Fear: Ants

Family

Father: Frank Locke

Mother: None

Brother: Sam Locke

Bio: None


	3. Chapter 3 Special Character Bio

**Special Character Bio's**

Makayla Hudson

Apperence: Hispanic Jet black hair and Brown eyes.

Nickname: Kayla

Age: 16

Color: White

Power: Snow

Personality: Smart

Clothes: White Shirt, Short black skirt and White flats

Pajamas: White night dress

Swim Wear: White Swimsuit

Morpher: White Knight Morpher

Weapon: White Blasters

Zord: White Snow Leapord

Fear: Falling

Family

Father: Unkown

Mother: Unkown

Big Brother: Evan Hudson

**Cyrus Reed**

**Apperence: Indian,( from India) Jet black hair and Brown eyes.**

**Nickname: Cy**

**Age: 18**

**Color: Gold**

**Power: Light**

**Personality: Serious**

**Clothes: Black shirt, Black pants and Gold Jordans**

**Pajamas: T-Shirt, Gold Sweat pants**

**Swimsuit: Gold Swimpants**

**Morpher: Gold Knight Morpher**

**Weapons: Gold Swords ( Small)**

**Zord: Gold Eagle **

**Dragon: Gold Dragon**

**Fear: Cliffs**

**Family**

**Sister: Crystal Reed**

**Crystal Reed**

**Apperence: Indian,( from India) dark brown hair and Brown eyes.**

Nickname: None

Age: 18

Color: Silver

Power: Weather

Personality: Shy

Clothes: Silver Sparkly Shirt, Black Shirt and Silver Flats

Pajamas: Silver shirt and pants

SwimWear: Silver SwimSuit

Morpher: Silver Knight Morpher

Weapons: Silver Swords ( Small)

Zord: Silver Fox

Dragon: Silver Dragon

Fear: Cliffs

Family

Brother: Cyrus Reed


	4. Chapter 4 Ep 1

**In Spring-Field Highschool. Katrina, Jacob, Daisy and Andy are in math class.**

"Sis I'm Bored." Jacob whispers to Katrina.

"Jacob it will be over soon." Katrina whispers back

"Jacob." The teacher calls.

"Yes." Jacob replys.

"Can you come up and tell us what the answer to 100 x 45." The Teacher orders.

"Yes" Jacob walks up to the board.

He starts to write on the board and finishes the problem.

"Done." Jacob says

"Wow I never thought he would finish the problem without complaning." Katrina whispers to Daisy

"I know." Daisy replys

"The answer is 4500." Jacob says

"Correct Jacob." The Teacher congraducates

Then Chris comes in

"A new student please sit down." The teacher orders

Chris sits down

"Hi I'm Andy." Andy shakes his hand

"Hello."Chris says

*Bell Rings*

"Alright Class make sure you do your homework by tommorow." The teacher says All the students get up and leave the room

"So you new here." Andy asks

"Yeah." Chris replys

"Meet my friends, Katrina." Andy says

" Hi." Katrina says

" Jacob." Andy also says

" Hey." Jacob says

"And Daisy." Andy Finishes

"Hi." Daisy smiles

"Hey." Chris winks at Daisy

Daisy Blushes

"Let's go to lunch you can sit with us." Jacob asks

"Sure." Chris answers.

They all walk to the cafeateria.

"Let's get in line." Daisy says

They all get in line

"I guess where having Chicken and MashPotatos with gravy." Katrina says.

" I would like Chicken and MashPotatos." Daisy asks

" Sure." The Cafeateria lady says while she puts the food on her tray.

One Minute later

"This...Is...So..Good." Jacob talked with his mouthfull

"Jacob stop eating with your mouthfull." Katrina orders

"So why did you and your parents move here?" Daisy asked Chris

"Well because my Dad got promoted here so we moved." Chris answers.

" We should hang out sometimes." Andy says

"Yeah we should." Chris smiles

"I'm done." Andy answers

" Me too." Jacob said

"Me Three." Daisy said

" Me Four." Katrina said

" Where's Chris?" Daisy asks

" I think he went to PE class.'' Andy replys

" Then let's go." Daisy says

**At PE Class**

" Ok Everyone Time for... Dodge Ball!" The Gym Teacher said

" Yes!" Katrina says to Jacob

" I know!" Jacob says back

" Popular vs Unpopular." The Gym teacher syas

" Let's Do this." Andy says

" You Ready Chris ?" Daisy asks

" Yeah I'm Ready." Chris answers

" Ready...Set...Go!" The Teacher orders

They start to throw dodge balls at each other on opposite teams.

" I'm going to hit the nerd Andy." The Jocky said to the other

He throws the ball at Andy

" ANDY WATCH OUT!" Daisy Warns

Andy turns around and does a backflip

" Woah! That was close." Andy says in relief.

" Watch this." Chris says to Daisy

He throws multiple balls in the air and kicks them. Which hit a couple of people.

" Wow." Daisy says impresssed

" Ok Game..Set.. and Match." The Teacher says

**Later that day**

"I'm Going Home." Andy says

" I'll come with you." Jacob offers

" Me too." Katrina says

" I have to get home." Daisy says

" Ok see you later." They said

Katrina, Jacob and Andy leave

" I'll walk you home if you want." Chris offers

" Sure." Daisy smiles

Chris walks Daisy back to her house

" So do you like this town." Daisy asks

" Yeah I do. But sometimes i miss my old school." Chris answers

"Oh." Daisy look disappointed

" But it's great here." Chris says

" That's good." Daisy says

They walk up to Daisy's House

" Well were here." Daisy says

" See you tommorow." Chris says

" Thanks." Daisy walks up to her door and opens it then closes.

" Hi Mom." Daisy Calls

" Hey Sweety." Her mom says

" Looky here a boy." Lila says

" Yeah he is just a friend." Daisy says

" Yeah right." Lila argues back

Then they hear a knock

" I got it." Lila calls

She opens it

" Yes." She asks

" I found her Notebook and i'm here to return it." Chris says

" Sure come in." She says as she leads him in.

" Thank You." He walks in

" Chris." Daisy says

" Here is your Notebook." Chris hands her the Notebook

"Thanks." Daisy says

"Well I have to go now."Chris walks out the door.

Later that night

" Lights out." Her mother calls

Daisy gets under the covers and turns the light off.

Then Evil knights go through her window and Daisy opens her eyes

" What!" Daisy says in surpise

They get a bag and throw her in.

At Katrina and Jacob's House

"Goodnight Jacob." Katrina says

" Goodnight Katrina." Jacob says back

Jacob turns the light off

Another set of Knights come in and Try to take Katrina and Jacob

" Jacob!" Katrina yells

" Leave me alone." Jacob yells

They knock them out and jump out the window.

Andy/ Chris's house

Andy sleeps soundly

Knights come out of nowhere and take Andy and Chris. To the King


	5. Chapter 5 Ep 2

Meet Prince Alexander and Princess Alexis Part 2

Author's Notes: The black fire coming out of the hands and stuff they are powers not magic. They were born with it.

" Where are we?" Daisy asks

" I don't know." Katrina looks around

" Welcome to my home." The King said

" Who are you?" Chris demands

" I am the king of this place." He says

" Why do you want us then?" Andy asks

" Because I want you to join me." The king says

" Never." Chris denies

" Ok if you won't join me you are againt me." The king said angry

They see Black fire coming out his hands

" Then you will be destroyed." He puts his hands together and aims it at Chris Daisy, Andy, Katrina and Jacob.

But they disappear just in time

" Alexis." He said

When they get there they see two people. one of them falling out.

" Alexis." Alexander catches his sister just in time

" I'm ok it just drained some of my power." Alexis picks herself up

" Hello I am Prince Alexander." He introduces

" And I am Princess Alexis." She Introduces

" Hello." Jacob says nervous

" What was that all about." Katrina says

" About what." Alexis asks

" The Black Fire coming out of this guys hands!" Andy paincs

" Oh that..." Alexis Says nervous

" Well in our world we are born with these powers, Some are born with mind control, or teleportation and other stuff. Something you won't understand." Alexander says

" So there is dark powers too." Chris says

" Yes there is." Alexis Restrains focus

" And how did we get into this." Andy asks

" Well my uncle wants you to join him so you guys could destroy us." Alexander says

" I would never be on the bad guys side!" Chris yells

"I know that's why we want you to join the good guys." Alexis says

" I don't know." Chris says

" Oh don't worry you'll be safe." Alexander Promises

" Ok if you say so." Chris says

" Here take these." Alexis hands them there morphers

" What are these?" Jacob asks

" Oh these are your Morphers." Alexander says

" Ok." Daisy says

Alexis starts to sence something

" What is it Alexis." Alexander Asks

" It is trouble in their world." Alexis says

" You must go." Alexander orders

Alexis teleports them to the city

**In The City**

"Woah." Andy jumps

" What are those?" Daisy asks

They see dark knights destroying buildings and scaring people

" Hey." Chris calls

" Who are you." The monster says

" We are the power rangers." Chris finishes

" The Powers of the Mystical Knights come forth." They say

They type in numbers and transform

" Blue Mystical Knight." Daisy says while posing

" Pink Mystical Knight." Katrina says while posing

" Yellow Mystical Knight." Jacob says

" Green Mystical Knight." Andy says

" Red Mystical Knight." Chris says

" Power Rangers Mystical Knights." They all say

" Get them." The Monster said

They attack the rangers but they fight back

" Take this." Daisy throws her daggers at them

" Hey Tinheads." Jacob calls

He hits him with his mace.

" Over here." Katrina says

She shoots them with her arrows

" Ok Rangers i'll show you my powers." The Monster charges up and fires at all of them

They all fall to the ground

" He is too strong." Andy says

Please Comment and Review


	6. Chapter 6 Ep 3

Previously on PowerRangers Mystical Knights

" Where are we?" Daisy asks

" Welcome to my home." The King said

" Why do you want us then?" Andy asks

" Because I want you to join me." The king says

" Never." Chris denies

" Then you will be destroyed." He puts his hands together and aims it at Chris Daisy, Andy, Katrina and Jacob.

" Hello I am Prince Alexander." He introduces

" And I am Princess Alexis." She Introduces

" Well in our world we are born with these powers, Some are born with mind control, or teleportation and other stuff. Something you won't understand." Alexander says

" So there is dark powers too." Chris says

" Yes there is." Alexis Restrains focus

" Here take these." Alexis hands them there morphers

" What are these?" Jacob asks

" Oh these are your Morphers." Alexander says

Alexis starts to sence something

" It is trouble in their world." Alexis says

" You must go." Alexander orders

" Hey." Chris calls

" Power Rangers Mystical Knights." They all say

" Ok Rangers i'll show you my powers." The Monster charges up and fires at all of them

They all fall to the ground

" He is too strong." Andy says

Theme Song

"Guys we can do it." Chris trys to pull himself up

" But I can't." Daisy says

" You can Daisy." Chris encourages

" Jacob help me." Katrina asks

Jacob runs over to Katrina

" Are you okay Katrina." Jacob asks

" Yeah I'm fine." Katrina Grunts

" So what's it going to be surrender or be destroyed." The Monster asks

" I'll chose... neither" Chris gets up and attacks

" Hey Monster." Jacob fires at him

" Let's put our weapons together." Chris orders

They put their weapons together

" 3 2 1 Fire!" They fire the weapon and the monster blows up

" Alright." Jacob said

All of a sudden the monster grows

" Hey rangers who is bigger now." The Monster taunts

" Alexander what do we do." Chris asks

" Call your zords." Alexander instructs

" Ok let's do it." Chris says

" Red Fox come forth." Chris calls

" Pink Crane come forth." Katrina calls

" Yellow Dragonfly come forth." Jacob calls

" Green Snake come forth." Andy calls

" Blue BlueJay come Forth." Daisy calls

All their zords come

They jump into their zords

" Awsome!" Jacob yells

" Amazing." Dasiy says

" Cool." Andy says

" This is so cool." Chris says

" It is amazing in here." Katrina says

" Now put them together." Alexander orders

" Zords Combine." They all say

There zords combine together

" Awsome." Chris said

" Alright you're going down." He says again

" We'll see about that." The Monster shoots at them

Their zord gets hit

" Ah!" They all yell

" We have to win don't give up." Chris says

They get back up

" You don't know when to give up do you." The Monster says

" Nope." Chris says

They use their sword to hit the monster

" Let's finish this." Chris says

They aim the weapon at the monster

" 3 2 1 Fire!" The fire at the monster and he blows up

" That was so cool." Jacob said

" Good job Rangers." Alexis says

They Teleport back to their own houses.


End file.
